What He Wants
by jellicleknight
Summary: Shukaku is in the mood for something and being sealed inside Gaara isn't going to stop him from getting it. One-Shot. Main, Shuka/Gaara. Hints of Gaara/Sakura


All right, this is an excerpt from a Naruto FanFic that isn't on this site. The story is over 11 full 70-page notebooks and I started it a year ago so I'm too lazy to put the whole thing up. Not to mention in the first 4 or 5 notebooks I couldn't deicide which tense to have it in. In some parts it's past, others it's present. I was very un-story like when I started the story. Just to say, Shukaku is EXTREMLY evil in this. (Not in the blood thirsty way either.) Hints of GaaraXSakura

Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters are not mine and never will be.

* * *

**Gaara's Pov**

I sigh and walk down to my room in the split leave house. When I enter the room, the lights are out and the windows are darkened over. I step forward and glance around. Behind me, the door starts to creak close. I turn my head and see a long fingered, bony, pale hand closing the door. _It's like __my__ hand._

I trace the hand up the arm with my eyes. The arm is muscular despite the skeletal like hand. The person's wearing a black T-shirt and baggy jeans with holes at the knees. My eyes widen when I see the face. It's almost like looking into a mirror…a horrible mirror.

The hair is blood red, like my own. The black-rimmed eyes are sea blue green and eyebrow-less. His face isn't exactly like mine…mine is (as of now) rounder. The man is about 6'9" and is…"Shukaku."

His mouth twists into a dirty grin, "Why are you so scared, kit?"

I turn my body and bite my lip, "What…are you doing here?"

"Don't tell me you have forgotten what I have been bothering you about all day."

I gulp and feel my legs shake, "You're horny."

"Bingo kit," He smirks, leaning against the pale blue wall. I notice a rather large bulge at his crotch and gulp again.

I shake my head, "No, y-you can't do that to me!"

"And why not?" He cocks a skin eyebrow.

"B-because, you aren't like that! You like girls!"

He rolls his eyes, "Ever heard of the Sexy Jutsu?"

My eyes widen again, "I ain't screwing you, pervert!"

He blinks confusedly…then a dirty grin creeps up. He pushes himself up from the wall and stalks over to me. I back up as he gets closer. I end up against my black desk. Shukaku cups my chin and grins in my face, "I wasn't planning for me to do the jutsu…but since you offered…"

"No!" I squeak.

He starts caressing my cheek, "Aw, I haven't done that jutsu to myself in such a long time though."

My lip quivers, "Why? Can't I get S-s-sakura?"

"Because I want it **now!**" His demon voice pops on that 'now.'

"No…please no!"

His hand slides up my shirt and pinches a nipple. "Oh, shut up kit. I'm screwing you wither you want me to or not."

"You're going to rape me…" I whisper, trying to keep an erection from forming as he continues to tweak my nipple.

"Mhm," He coos, moving his other hand to my back. He rubs the spot between my shoulder blades. Normally I eep from that spot, but he's rubbing at it, again I try to keep calm and un-erect. "Well, why are you resisting?" He asks in a milky voice. I only whimper.

He leaves my nipple and back to pull down my jeans and shorts. I'm thin and don't need to unzip to get the jeans off. He looks at my penis and cocks an 'eyebrow.' "Stop resisting, it'll only keep building." He mutters. I feel my lower lip tremble, but know he's right. I sigh shakily and let myself swell.

Shukaku caresses my cheek again. He whispers in my ear, "Good boy." I feel warmth at my ear, the back part, and know that it's his tongue. I eep when I feel his tongue inside my ear. My back arches as I choke back a groan. He chuckles in my ear, "stop resisting damn it. I know every nerve in your body that arouses you."

_He's right…_

"Of course I'm right," My eyes widen again, "I can still hear your thoughts boy, isn't it great?" I feel my body shaking as he strokes the erection. "You know," He purrs, "your father, Sakura, and my little sister were all right, you do have a large penis, but…I'm going to show you an even bigger one." I try to form words, but I can't.

The demon's finger touches and stays on the tip. He grins again and with his other hand starts pumping it. I feel my breathing starting to get faster. He moves his hand, leaving a finger on the tip, and massages the soft sack. I whimper and arch my back even more.

_I-it feels…good._

"It does, doesn't it?" I whimper and feel my balls twitch, a pressure starts to build up. I need to cum.

"Ahh! Shukaku, I-I need to…"

"Shhhh…just be quiet." He licks my neck. His pumping starts getting faster, my need to cum increases. He squeezes my balls.

I whine, "Please, move…(pant) your finger."

He doesn't listen, instead he gets even faster. I feel tears forming from the need. Shukaku licks my ear again and his tongue moves over to my jawbone. His tongue enters my panting mouth and explores every inch. I unthinkingly grab Shukaku's wrist that's pumping me. He chuckles, "You look so cute when you're being molested kit."

Pain starts to form. "Shukaku! I need to cum! Please! L-let me cum!" I whimper/shout. His finger presses harder over the tip. "**Please**!!! It…IT HURTS!" I feel like I'm literally going to burst. He finally moves his finger and hot semen spews out all over the gray-carpeted floor.

I pant heavily from holding it back. The demon smirks, "Wow, didn't intend to force you to cum so badly."

I try to glare at him, but can't. "So…you…had…your fun…so…you…can…leave right?"

"Hm? You may have came, but I'm not satisfied. I said I wanted sex, as in real sex."

"Y-you can't, I'm a boy…l-like you!"

"(Chuckle) Not for long." My eyes widen and I quickly pull my pants and shorts back up. "Ha!" He laughs, "what good do you think that'll do?!" He steps over to me, puts his hands under my arms and picks me up. He puts me on my desk. Shukaku chuckles again and pulls my blue hoodie off, leaving me in my white T-shirt.

He does a seal then taps my shoulder. Smoke goes up around me and I blink. I am not able to see out of my left eye, meaning I have a bang covering it. I blink down and see that…I have breasts! The shirt's white (like I said) so it's kind of see through. I cross my arms to cover the bra-less breasts from the pervert's eyes.

He grins, "Fool, I'll see them bare eventually."

I whimper and scoot back, "No, no please Shukaku don't. Show me some mercy!"

"When do I ever show anyone mercy?"

"Ahh!!!" I shriek as he lifts me up bridal style. I cover my eyes, as if it will make all of this go away.

_I'm scared…I'm scared out of my mind! Why does this only ever happen to me?!_

"Self pity? Stop it, it isn't attractive." He whispers, his hot breath tickling my ear. He gently sets me down on my black comforter covered bed. I uncover my eyes and look up at him, "W-why are you doing this to me?" I whisper, shifting so I'm sitting on my knees.

His eyes widen slightly, "I told you I was horny."

"B-but…" I feel tears running down my cheeks, "why didn't you let me g-get…S-sakura?" Just now I notice that I'm close to the wall and pretty much cornered.

The raccoon demon gets on the bed, I gasp, and faces me with his head on his hand. With his other hand he reach's to me and wipes away a falling tear. "Aww, never mind my reasons. But kit, you just need to relax and let me do my thing. I promise you that you will only feel pleasure."

"P-pleasure? No! That," I point to the semen stain, "was **not** pleasure! That was pain!" My teeth are clenched even though I'm still crying.

He starts caressing my cheek again, "Shhhhhh…just hear me out here. I did not mean to make you cum so hard, that was purely and accident. The next time, you won't be able to hold back." My eyes widen as I realize what he means.

_H-he's right. If I get an orgasm as a female, it'll be almost impossible to hold it back!_

He nods. I realize too late that he's undoing my jeans and pulling them down to my ankles. He takes them off and smiles, "That's better." His arms snake around me and pull me towards him. Shukaku sits up, moves the bang, and kisses my kanji. He slowly leaves butterfly kisses down the bridge of my nose then kisses the tip of my nose as if I was his puppy.

He lifts my head and plants his lips on my own in a bruising kiss. I try to scream, try to signal my big brother to end the torment, but it's muffled and left to vibrate the kiss. This act causes the demon to groan.

His tongue runs over my lips, begging for access into my mouth once more. I tighten my lips to deny him that pleasure. I knew that my attempt at blockading him was futile; he simply pries my lips apart. I fell his warm punk tongue enter my mouth and run over my teeth. The whole time I'm whimpering.

The older male runs his tongue over mine then pushes it up and licks around it. He groans deeply while I try to push him off. He un-leeches from me and pants slowly to regain his breath. When he does, he puts his hand on my chest and pushes me down so I'm on my back. I mew pitifully. The male gets on top of me and pushes my shirt up. He positions my arms over my head and takes it off.

He grins when he sees the breasts, "My, those are quit large for a thirteen year old." He straddles me, his hard member pushing through his jeans and pronging onto my new womanhood. He dips his head down and kisses my neck. His kiss travels down to my breasts and he takes one in his mouth. He gives it a hard suck.

I try to fight back a raising groan as I arch my back. I fail and groan deeply as he continues to suck like he's a newborn getting fed from his mother's breast. I struggle to keep my hands from fisting his crimson locks but, again, fail.

Shukaku's tongue encircles my hard nipple the he bites. "Ah!" I squeal, aching even more, giving him for breast to toy with as he pleases to. He chuckles into my breast and tests his teeth on the nipple. "_**Uhhhhhhhhh**_," I groan, finally surrendering to the over whelming feeling of pleasure. I start to pant.

At last, he leaves the right breast…but then goes to the left one and gives it the same treatment. By this point, I'm moist and can feel my lust pooling in my underwear. He final leaves my breast alone and starts leaving hot wet kisses down my stomach. He reaches my belly button and flicks his tongue in and out of it. While doing this, he earns another groan from his toy.

The demon drags his tongue down to the elastic band of my black boxers. I'm panting still as he sits up. He pulls his shits off, revealing his rippling muscles. He leans back down and hooks a finger in the band. He slides it to my hip then does the same with another finger on the other hand to the other side.

He slowly pulls them down and off my ankles, leaving my completely exposed. His hand rests right on the red nest of curls. A smirk plays on his lips as he looks down at me. His other hand pets my inner thigh.

Our eyes lock and I plead him to stop. He shakes his head and bends down. I feel his hot tongue on my thigh. A yelp escapes my mouth when I fell his breath on my womanhood. I crack an eye just in time to see him nuzzle the hair. He licks my folds, which is enough for me to close my eyes again.

I jerk up when he stretches the vaginal walls. I shriek when his mouth is on it. He uses his tongue to make circles inside me.

All the pleasure is gone; it has been taken over by lust, pure, unsaturated lust. I pant, sounding like a dog in heat, "Please, j-just take me and be done with it!" My clit swells and he focuses all his attention on the tiny bud; playing with it with his pink organ. I cry out my brother's name, praying that he'll hear me.

**Kankuro's Pov**

I'm at my desk with my headphones on blasting some random loud music. I look up and think I hear a voice calling my name. I shrug it off and go back to the endless mound of homework.

**Gaara's Pov**

"KANKURO! PLEASE HELP ME!" I scream. I hear Shukaku's tongue going back into his mouth and him swallowing my fluids.

He shifts and his hot breath tickles my ear again, "Stop it. He can't hear you and even if he could, he can't stop me. Besides, I smell you lust emitting from your vagina. I heard you plead for me to take you. That's just what I wanted."

I open my clouded eyes and whimper, "Please, j-just end this torture."

The raccoon's mouth twists into a dirty grin, "Only because you requested it." He stands up and unbuttons his jeans. The sound of his zipper going down is irksome to the pounding of my heart in my ears. Shukaku's pants drop, he's underwear-less.

I yelp, squirm and shriek, "T-th-that thing i-is-isn't going to fit I-inside me!!!" I squirm to the wall and stare in horror at his hardened member. To put this simply, it's _**huge**_, bigger than even my 'father's.'

His deep chuckle fills the room, "I told you I would show you one that's bigger!"

My eyes well up with tears as I continue to look at his pride, "T-th-that won't f-fit, I-I'm telling you!"

In a blink of an eye, he's straddling me again. His rock hard cock is painful against my stomach. He whispers in my ear, "Well I'll just have to make it fit, won't I?" I try to push him off to no anvil. The demon merely laughs, "I love it when they fight…it further arouses me."

Tears start falling, he wipes them away, "You think you'll get out of this by crying? You're wrong, I am not a pussy…Speaking of which, why don't I start penetrating yours?" He positions himself at my entrance then slowly shakes his head. He scoots back a but, grabs my legs, and wraps them around his waist. That damn smirk of his appears again at my crying face.

Once again he positions himself. This time, he starts to slowly thrust in. After only the tip, I start whimpering and mewing. As he gets deeper, gasps of agony start to fill the room. When he's all the way he's gonna get, I'm crying even harder along with the agonizing gasps.

He starts to thrust in and out, the whole time I'm building up to screaming. His rhythm starts to get faster and I thoughtlessly put my hands on his strong shoulders and dig my nails into his flesh. I feel my climax approaching.

His pace goes from quick human to demonically insane. The springs in the bed are creaking and moaning, blocking the sound of sweat drenched bodies hitting one another. The creaky springs aren't enough to cover my screaming for mercy.

My climax comes and I scream loudest and highest I have ever. My walls closing around his penis must have gotten to him, he hisses, "_Shit_!" as he ums, hard, inside me. The pain I'm feeling is extreme, nowhere near how much it hurts when 'father' rapes me.

Shukaku lies next to me, after extracting himself. Blood. He was too big and I can feel how much my insides are ripped up. I'm crying extremely badly. His muscular arms wrap around me and he pulls me to his chest. He strokes my hair, "Shhh, just relax now…it's over."

I'm pissed beyond belief at him but cry into his chest anyway, knowing full well that I won't be able to move even if I wanted to. "Shu-shu-shukaku…could you please turn me back to being a-a boy?"

"Sorry kit, I can't do that. You're bleeding too much and your insides are battered, I need to heal you and I can't until the blood stops pouring out. I guess you were right, I was too big for ya." I start crying even more; the older red-head continues to stroke my hair while pulling the blankets over us.

Twenty-six minutes have past. I hiccup as tears still fall. "Alright kit, time to heal ya." He sits us up and pulls the blankest off. His hand travels to my vagina. I squeal, jump up and off the bed, and grab my T-shirt. "Hey! Wait, what're you—"

I don't hear him, I run out of the room. I pull the shirt on and run. Strangely I end up going up the steps. I run to the end of the hall; at the same time, Kankuro opens his door. I slam into him, wrap my arms around his middle and cry into his black hoodie, "K-k-keep him away from m-me!" I sob.

"Gaara?" He asks, patting my back, "How're you a…Laara?"

I look up at him, tuck the bang behind my ear, and explain everything.

* * *

Ha!!! Finished it. There is more, but there isn't any need to put the healing thing up. Anyway, if you're a Night Run reader, I'm working on the next chapter so keep your britches on! Please R&R!!! 


End file.
